La berceuse du souvenir
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre, et les aventuriers maintenant adultes mènent une existence très raisonnable... Mis à part Lucy que les souvenirs d'enfance ne cessent de hanter.


Lucy déambulait dans les jardins attenants au manoir depuis bientôt plusieures heures, malgré l'humidité agaçante des premières neiges qui claquaient contre son visage à chaque rafale de vent et sa furieuse envie de retrouver le dédale de pièces et de couloirs qui hantaient sa mémoire et l'avaient forcée à retrouver ce lieu après tant d'années. Ses chaussures faisaient crisser les dalles de pierre de l'allée centrale, et mis à part le froissement d'ailes lointain et indistinct de quelques oiseaux rien ne parvenait à la détourner de ses réflexions et de sa solitude.

Elle n'avait jamais très bien saisit pourquoi ses frères et soeurs semblaient éviter comme la peste cet endroit depuis que la guerre était terminée, comme s'ils s'étaient empressés de se fondre avec un enthousiasme ahurissant dans la morosité désesperante d'un quotidien qu'ils savaient si bien fuir étant enfants... Dès son retour à Londres, Susan s'était mariée avec un soldat de 20 ans son aîné auquel elle semblait dévouée corps et âme; ils attendaient actuellement leur troisième enfant. Peter, lui, traumatisé par la découverte des horribles cicatrices physiques et psychiques que la guerre avait infligée à son peuple, se vouait à une carrière de médecin qui ne laissait guère de place aux rêveries chevaleresques qui avaient fait son bonheur dans l'âge tendre. Enfin, Edmund, dont les reproductions de peinture classique remportaient un certain succès auprès des classes supérieures, était sans doute celui qui semblait le mieux se souvenir de cette curieuse et exaltente période de leur existence; cependant son caractère tourmenté et prompte à l'isolement ne permettait pas au frère et à la soeur de partager leurs souvenirs comme elle l'aurait désirée...

Lucy n'avait jamais vraiment su se faire une place dans la société de l'après-guerre, comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir ne l'émouvait ni ne l'intéressait comme auparavant. Elle n'avait pas de but précis dans l'existence, pas d'enthousiasme pour les choses concrètes de la réalité; tout lui semblait morne et éteint, terriblement lent. C'était une jeune femme d'apparence solitaire et rêveuse, dont les grands yeux noisettes posaient sur son entourage un pérpetuel regard d'étrange maturité amusée, semblable à celui des très vieilles personnes que plus rien ne saurait tourmenter...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa la lourde porte de bois ouvragé qui la séparait encore du monde de son enfance, ce curieux havre de paix où l'imagination et l'instinct font loi et dont elle n'avait pas su se séparer avec la facilité de ses frères ou de sa soeur... Une odeur de renfermé et de cire à bois lui ravivèrent instantanément la mémoire.

Naviguant à travers les longs couloirs baignés d'une douce lumière feutrée, au parquet légèrement grinçant sous ses talons; il lui semblait presque sentir l'odeur du délicieux chocolat chaud que lui avait offert pour tenter de la consoler le vieux professeur qui vivait ici, peu avant le jour où tous avaient pénétrés pour la première fois dans le monde de Narnia. Rien n'avait bougé, les oeuvres d'art anciennes étaient à peine recouvertes d'une légère couche de poussiére, et le silence, comme respectueux du moment d'émotion particulière que vivait Lucy, ne lui pesait pas le moins du monde.

C'était à elle que le vieux professeur avait légué le manoir après sa mort, et elle en était comblée bien qu'elle ne sut réellement que faire d'une si grande et belle demeure. Ils avaient toujours entretenu un lien de complicité qu'ils ne savaient partager avec les autres membres de la famille : sans doute que la petite fille espiègle et vive d'esprit qu'était Lucy ressemblait de beaucoup à l'enfant qu'avait été le professeur lorsqu'il avait, de nombreuses années avant elle, eut accès aux merveilles de Narnia...

Et ce fut presque sans y songer, dictée par son instinct et d'anciens reflexes toujours vivaces, qu'elle entra dans la chambre d'amis qui contenait la fameuse armoire. Elle referma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle. L'atmosphère de la pièce semblait tout à fait identique à celle qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle en repartant pour Londres, à la fin de la guerre, et elle ressentait un étrange et délicieux malaise à retrouver ces sensations de vague appréhension et de furieuse curiosité dont elle se souvenait si bien.

Elle aurait pu avoir peur à l'idée de ne plus être capable de retrouver l'entrée du monde dont elle rêvait sans cesse depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle aurait pu tourner les talons de crainte de voir s'évanouir dans une grossière mascarade d'enfant tant de songes et tant de souvenirs peut-être finalement factices... Mais elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Bien au contraire : jamais, depuis toutes ces années, elle n'avait ressentit une telle sérénité, sachant sans faillir qu'elle était exactement où elle devait être.

Le long drap de soie blanche qui recouvrait l'armoire glissa dans un soupir; il était tiède, comme s'il eut gardé la mémoire des mains d'enfant qui l'avaient tant tiraillé auparavant. Baissant légèrement la tête pour péntrer au creux de l'alcôve de bois sombre, Lucy réalisa avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle s'était malencontreusement laissée grandir, à l'égale d'un Peter Pan qui aurait quitté le monde imaginaire pour l'amère stérilité d'une réalité bien rangée... Les manteaux de fourrure épaisse glissèrent comme des lambeaux de souvenirs sur le visage de la jeune femme auquel l'exaltation donnait une expression délicieusement juvénile.

Elle troqua son lourd manteau de tissu contre une des peaux encore chaude qui reposait sur un cintre, juste avant que quelques épines de conifères ne viennent piqueter ses mains... Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de contenir son émotion, écartant à l'aveugle les branchages humides qui venaient frapper délicatement contre ses joues roses de plaisir et d'impatience. Ses mains finirent par ne plus rencontrer que l'air frais et odorant de la clairière où elle avait fait la connaissance de Monsieur Tumnus, le faune. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant chaque seconde de ses retrouvailles inespérées, presque miraculeuses, avec l'univers fabuleux de ses aventures d'enfant. Le sous-bois était tout parfumé de l'odeur des feuilles mortes et rousses qui jonchaient le sol, et tout au centre de cet épais tapis naturel trônait, immuable et illuminé d'une petite flamme vacillante mais toujours vaillante, l'insolite réverbère qui signait son entrée dans le monde de Narnia.

Une légère brise vint chavirer quelques feuilles mortes et ébouriffer les longs cheveux bruns de cette ancienne petite fille, dont le visage avait retrouvé la douceur évanescente d'antan. Absorbée par la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à elle, mille fois traversé en rêve sans jamais être parvenu à retrouver sa réelle beauté sauvage et rassurante; elle se remémora avec émotion la première apparition du faune... Son ombrelle enneigée à la main, elle le voyait encore trotter autour d'elle pour récuperer ses paquets éparpillés, son regard fauve luisant d'admiration et de curiosité auxquels se mêlait un sentiment de crainte qui avait toujours beaucoup amusé Lucy.

Dans sa poitrine brûlait désormais l'envie pressante de retrouver l'ami précieux et irremplacable qu'elle s'était forcée à quitter pour une réalité qui, décidement, ne l'égalait en rien; et c'est en s'engageant dans les bois de son enfance qu'elle réalisa pleinement combien Tumnus avait manqué à son existence, à ses longues soirées d'hiver passées seules au coin du feu, à ses interminables prommenades solitaires où personne n'avait su la troubler dans ses pensées avec l'audace naturelle et l'intelligence espiègle dont il savait faire preuve. Elle avait cherché son regard dans bien des hommes, croyant parfois le reconnaître à travers un élan d'innocence ou de rêverie latente, mais finalement déçue par la triste dureté des esprits masculins qui ne l'attendrissait pas autant qu'un sourire en coin de son faune tant aimé.

Ôtant ses rigides chaussures de cuir qui rendait sa démarche certes très féminine, mais au combien laborieuse, elle savoura un moment la douceur du songe au milieu duquel elle se trouvait à nouveau. Pieds nus dans les feuillages éparpillés, elle retrouva sans difficultés le chemin de la petite maison de Monsieur Tumnus sur les chemins tortueux que les arbres traçaient en la saluant, suivant l'empreinte invisible de ses propres pas d'enfant; lorsqu'elle portait entre ses bras les lourds paquets du faune qui lui jettait sans cesse des regards inquiets et tendres, ne sachant encore réellement à quel sein sa destinée était vouée...

Jamais elle n'avait douté de son innocence et de sa bienveillance, et dès l'instant où leurs routes s'étaient croisées elle avait pu dire avec certitude qu'avec aucune autre personne au monde elle ne pourrait ressentir le parfait sentiment de confiance et de complicité qui définissait leur relation. Son âme de petite fille intuitive et romanesque ne pouvait que comprendre les tourments et les rêves de cette créature qui devait sans doute nombre de ses qualités à sa condition de faune, mi-homme mi-bête, et donc sage de l'instinct animal que lui confère son statut...

La petite grotte apparue soudain devant Lucy, calfeutrée d'une épaisse couche de branchages et de feuilles rousses; elle lui sembla légèrement plus petite que lors de sa première venue. Un sourire de pur ravissement vint remuer ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Elle toqua plusieurs fois avant de s'apercevoir que la petite porte de bois n'était pas fermée à clef... Le coeur battant, chavirée par l'exaltation de cette brusque immersion dans les songes qui la hantaient depuis si longtemps, elle pénétra à pas de loup dans la minuscule tanière du faune absent.

Tout y était exactement disposé comme lors de leur première rencontre : les quelques cadres aux photographies jaunies trônaient toujours sur la petite table d'acajou, des bougies étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce et elle reconnut immédiatement le lourd fauteuil tendu de velours vert sur lequelle elle s'était installée pour siroter le thé qu'il lui avait offert. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, une bûche flambait doucement dans l'âtre, Tumnus ne tarderait sans doute pas à apparaître...

Lucy se laissa tomber pensivement dans le grand fauteuil qui avait bercé les longues et délicieuses soirées passées en compagnie du faune, à plaisanter sans fin au sujet de leurs aventures passées et à discuter passionément sur tout ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête, complices et tendres comme jamais plus elle ne l'avait été... Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'émotion tandis qu'elle regardait les étincelles de feu s'agiter dans l'âtre, comme autant de petits êtres fascinants qui chantonnaient des litanies dans un crépitement suave. Cette drôle de mélodie lui en rappellait une autre, la berceuse mystérieuse et sombre que Tumnus lui avait jouée avant qu'elle ne s'endorme... Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier cet air si pénétrant, il était comme un écho à la fillette magicienne qui se cachait en elle et n'attendait qu'un signe de paix pour se dévoiler.

Profondément apaisée, elle ne put résister à l'appel de Morphée qui lui donnait la sensation de flotter dans un délicat nuage de coton qui déliait ses pensées et alourdissaient ses membres. Elle n'avait plus ressentit un tel sentiment de sécurité depuis bien longtemps. Ses paupières papillonèrent un moment sur ses iris mordorés tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à d'apaisantes rêveries, souvenirs de ses premières escapades à Narnia; puis sa conscience s'évanouit brusquement dans le sommeil pour laisser toute liberté à ses songes...

La neige, omniprésente, son émerveillement d'enfant devant le paysage irréel de la petite clairière blanche où pointait le réverbère illuminé, comme un drapeau signant la victoire de l'imagination sur l'inquiétant quotidien fait des tourments de la guerre lointaine et de l'appréhension d'un futur trop incertain... La première apparition de Tumnus, comme un mirage. Leur frayeur mutuelle face à l'inconnu d'un être étranger dont ils ignorent tout, et qui cependant leur ressemble étrangement par ses fragilités et sa détermination plus ou moins consciente à faire le bien de ceux qui l'entoure. Elle avait tout de suite vu que derrière son apparence, son statut de faune et qui plus est d'une centaine d'années, il était au moins aussi innocent qu'elle pouvait l'être à l'époque et ce malgré les puissants conflits intérieurs qui le tourmentait et lui auraient sans doute coûté la vie si Lucy n'avait pas été là... Ils s'étaient sauvés d'un même élan, se partageant le souffle qui leur manquait pour s'accomplir.

La jeune femme brune remua légèrement dans son sommeil. La porte de la petite maison s'était entrouverte dans un souffle d'air frais, la réveillant presque.. Mais il n'était pas encore temps. Elle avait besoin de rêver à ces merveilleux moments auxquels elle avait presque cessé de croire avec le temps, et qui maintenant lui revenaient avec une véracité sans faille. Dejà d'autres souvenirs l'envahirent à nouveau... C'était l'odeur épicée d'un thé brûlant que Tumnus lui avait offert pour la remercier de l'avoir aidé à porter ses paquets, c'était son regard si tendre et plein de désespoir lorsqu'il lui avait joué la berceuse envoûtante destinée à faciliter son enlevement...

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il faisait dejà nuit noire. Elle avait d'abord cru se trouver dans la chambre du manoir où elle dormait avec ses frères et sa soeur avant d'entendre sanglotter dans un coin de la pièce. A tâtons elle avait cherché à cerner la provenance des gémissements plaintifs qui déchiraient sa jeune âme, et c'était sur la joue humide d'un Tumnus désemparé qu'elle avait posé sa petite main pâle... Elle avait essuyé ses larmes sur ses propres manches, serré contre son corps frêle le grand corps tremblant du faune, caressé la masse bouclée de ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle l'avait consolé de toute sa force protectrice de petite femme en devenir, déterminée dans ses envies et ses choix, et bien plus sûre d'elle que Tumnus ne l'était.

De baisers en caresses, de réconfort partagé en tendresse, ces deux enfants désemparés s'étaient forgés un magnifique refuge aux terribles épreuves de la vie... Jamais plus elle ne connaîtrait une telle pureté de sentiments, un amour si vrai et si intense. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait retrouver cette sensation d'être exactement à la place qui lui convient, dans la réalité qui est la sienne. Un courant d'air frais fit frémir Lucy. Elle fut tirée du sommeil brutalement, avec dans le coeur la désagréable et glacial sensation d'avoir été forcée d'abandonner un ami très cher sans même avoir eu le temps de lui dire au revoir... Elle se redressa légèrement sur son fauteuil, les membres froids, le visage éteint.

Il faisait sombre dans la petite maison, la bûche dans l'âtre ne brillait plus que de quelques étincelles éparses. La porte grinçait et claquait, faisant entrer un tourbillon venteux de feuilles mortes et de terre qui jonchaient à présent le parquet... Lucy était pourtant certaine de l'avoir refermée derrière elle en entrant. Il devait être tard, et l'absence de Tumnus était inquiétante à présent : Lucy se souvenait très bien combien il n'appréciait pas de sortir de chez lui en cas de mauvais temps, et puis, son instinct de faune l'avertissait toujours des visites surprises, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'aussi cher à ses yeux. Elle le connaissait malheureusement trop bien pour trouver des raisons rassurantes au vide sinistre de la petite demeure...

Les frêles épaules de la jeune femme tremblaient, incapable de se résoudre à quitter l'endroit sans avoir réussi à revoir l'être qui manquait tant à son coeur et à sa chair depuis toutes ces années; cependant l'atmosphère de la maison vide était si pesante qu'elle craignait de devenir folle de peine et de rage si elle y restait plus longtemps. Avec difficulté elle parvint à s'extraire du profond fauteuil. Les larmes perlaient sans contrôle à ses longs cils bruns, et brouillaient sa vue si bien qu'elle s'imagina un instant être victime d'une hallucination, lorsqu'elle distingua dans l'obscurité de la pièce la longue silhouette du faune Tumnus, dressé gracieusement sur ses pattes de bouc, immobile et si beau dans la lumière lunaire qu'il aurait facilement put passer pour un simple songe...

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte sans prêter attention à sa vision, prête à retrouver le morne destin auquel elle tentait d'échapper depuis toujours; quand soudain, dans l'élan d'un dernier espoir, elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison et s'élança en pleurant dans les bras grands ouverts de son complice retrouvé. Leur étreinte, passionnée et pleine de tendresse, était celle des personnes qui savent au plus profond d'eux-même qu'ils sont liés à jamais. Elle n'avait rien oublié, ni l'odeur fauve et apaisante de sa chair, l'éclat chaud et tendre du regard; ni le plaisir déraisonnable qu'elle avait à enfouir son visage dans les cheveux emmêlés du faune. Il s'écoula un instant où l'on entendit plus rien dans la petite maison que leurs souffles entremêlés, accordés enfin de nouveau au même rythme lent et serein d'une berceuse envoûtante... Puis, dans un murmure, la voix rauque de Tumnus, à peine brisée par l'émotion intense que lui procurait ces retrouvailles inésperées, résonna doucement à l'oreille de Lucy :

- Je t'attendais pour prendre le thé... Tu es en retard, Princesse.


End file.
